


One-Man-Show (Times Two)

by AgtSpooky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: Sam's been sick for days, so Dean takes matters into his own hands. Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally wanted to get this done for the Merry Month of Masturbation. Didnâ€™t make the May deadline, but I did finally finish it!  
Ok, so hereâ€™s the deal. I first wrote this as a Wincest story. I was very proud of my first PWP and wanted to share it with my best buddy. Only problem is, she doesnâ€™t do Wincest. [sigh] But I love her anyway. I really wanted her opinion on it, though. So how to get her to read it? Ah, ha! Rewrite it as Jensen/Jared RPS fic! Which I did, and which she loved. :-) Only problem was, now I liked both versions!  
So you, dear reader, get to choose. Below is the Wincest version, or click here and be taken to the RPS version.  
Either way, I hope you enjoy!  


* * *

**Title** : One-Man-Show (Times Two)  
**Author** : agt_spooky  
**Pairing** : Sam/Dean  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Warnings** : Wincest  
**Disclaimer** : I don’t own them, more’s the pity. Just borrowing!  
**Summary** : Sam’s been sick for days, so Dean takes matters into his own hands. Literally.  
**Author's Notes** : Originally wanted to get this done for the Merry Month of Masturbation. Didn’t make the May deadline, but I did finally finish it!

Ok, so here’s the deal. I first wrote this as a Wincest story. I was very proud of my first PWP and wanted to share it with my best buddy. Only problem is, she doesn’t do Wincest. [sigh] But I love her anyway. I really wanted her opinion on it, though. So how to get her to read it? Ah, ha! Rewrite it as Jensen/Jared RPS fic! Which I did, and which she loved. :-) Only problem was, now I liked _both_ versions!

So you, dear reader, get to choose. Below is the Wincest version, or click here and be taken to the RPS version.

Either way, I hope you enjoy!

 

**One-Man-Show (Times Two)**

By AgtSpooky

 

It was the feeling of no longer moving that woke Sam from his light sleep. The familiar _thwap-thwap-thwap_ of the Impala's tires against the endless stretch of blacktop had been replaced by silence.

Wondering why they had stopped, and why Dean hadn't woken him, Sam slowly opened his eyes, blinking…and his mouth opened at the sight that greeted him.

His brother was slouched down in the driver's seat, head pressed between the seat and the door frame, eyes closed…his jeans and boxers pushed down around his ankles, legs spread wide, his hand slowly stroking his cock. Dean's other hand had pushed up his shirt, his thumb brushing over his nipple repeatedly. 

Sam swallowed deeply, eyes widening as all of the blood from his upstairs brain immediately fled to his downstairs one as he watched Dean pleasure himself.

It looked like the last four days had finally gotten to his brother, and Sam could sympathize with his need for release. He, too, had been miserable, suffering from a common cold that had left him tired and cranky and just out of sorts. And in no shape to be intimate with Dean. Not that he hadn't wanted to, in mind and spirit, his body just didn't want to cooperate.

Now, however, it seemed to be rethinking matters.

The one-man-show next to him seemed to have just gotten started, Dean's cock lengthening as he watched his brother slowly stroke it. Dean's eyes remained closed, his tongue darting out to wet his full lips, his breathing starting to increase as he touched himself. 

Sam watched as Dean's hand left his chest to travel slowly down his own body, down past his stomach, his cock, to cup his heavy balls and roll them gently in his hand. Dean arched his back slightly, biting his lip, trying to remain quiet.

Sam's breath hitched at the sight, his own cock stirring to life inside his jeans.

"…god…"

He hadn't realized he'd spoken that out loud until Dean's eyes snapped open, his face immediately starting to flush at having been caught. Although the sexual aspect to their relationship had been going on for nearly six months and they'd tried and done many things, masturbating in front of one another was not one of them.

Dean stilled his hands, averting his eyes from Sam's gaze and reached for his pants.

Sam quickly reached out a hand, laying it on Dean's bare knee. "Wait," he whispered, his voice low and deep. "Don't stop…I wanna watch…"

Dean looked back at Sam and swallowed, Sam could practically see the wheels turning in his brother's head, then Dean's eyes darkened and he gave Sam a smirk and a wink and nodded his head. Sam withdrew his hand as Dean settled back against the seat once more, closing his eyes and blowing out a breath. His cock had softened somewhat and he started stroking it again.

Watching his brother do this in front of him was unbelievably hot and arousing, but Sam wanted more, wanted to participate in Dean's pleasure.

"Talk to me, Dean," Sam said quietly, his voice rough with desire. "What are you thinking about?"

Dean kept his eyes closed as he answered, "You, Sammy…always you."

"What am I doing?" Sam wanted to know. "Am I sucking you off?"

"Mmmm, yeah…god, I love your mouth, Sammy…" Dean breathed, speeding up his strokes. "Hot and wet…damn…"

"Shit," Sam muttered, fumbling for the button and zipper on his jeans. His own cock was demanding attention, wanting out of it's denim confines. Sam wiggled, pushing his pants and boxers down, taking himself in hand. He sighed as he wrapped his hand around his hot, hard length.

He began stroking himself in synch with Dean, becoming more aroused by the second, masturbating with his brother.

"Tell me more," Sam demanded. "Am I using my tongue?"

"Ah, hell yeah," Dean answered with a smile. "You know just how to do it, right over the head…" He gave a small gasp as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the clear fluid around. "Now you're sucking me, hard, like you know I like it. You're so good, Sam…"

Sam groaned at the sight, feeling himself begin to leak as well. "What - what else am I doing?" Sam panted, his breathing accelerating, watching his brother.

"You're touching me here…" Dean trailed off, his other hand returning to cup his balls and roll them in their sac. "God, Sam…"

" _Fuck_ ," Sam ground out, reaching down to cup his own balls, mirroring Dean's actions. The air in the car was getting warm, the windows beginning to steam up, the smell of arousal thick and intoxicating.

Dean's hairline was damp with sweat, head pushed back against the seat, eyes tightly closed, mouth open, breathing in short pants, legs spread wide. He was sex, pure and simple.

"More, Sam…" Dean moaned, his strokes getting faster, the sound of skin on skin from the now two-man-show loud in the confines of the car. "Please…"

"Anything, Dean," Sam answered, spreading his own legs as wide as they could go, never taking his eyes off his brother. "What do you want? Tell me…"

"In - inside you," Dean panted. "I want inside you, Sammy…"

" _God_ …" Sam had to stop and squeeze his cock tightly, feeling his climax start to build. He desperately wanted to come, but not yet, not before Dean. He took a breath, getting himself back under control. "Yeah, yeah, Dean…do it. I'm ready for you… Talk to me, keep talking…"

"I'm behind you on the bed, pressed up against you," Dean told him, losing himself in his imagination. "I bend you over, on all fours, like I know you like it."

"Shit, yeah," Sam agreed, easily picturing the scene in his head. "Keep going…"

"I've already stretched you," Dean continued, never stopping his stroking. "Are you ready - ready for me, Sam?" Dean stuttered as his breath caught in his throat.

"God, yes, Dean…please…" Sam's heart was beating madly in his chest, trying to pound it's way out. He wasn't going to last much longer, cock now slick with his pre-come, his hand sliding easily up and down it, his own skin coated in a sheen of sweat.

Sam watched as Dean stopped his stroking, but kept his fist wrapped around his cock, now flushed red, the head even darker. His other hand left his balls to lay on the leather seat. Dean's hips suddenly bucked up, cock sliding through his fist, as if he was really penetrating Sam. "Ah, god!" he moaned. "Yeah!"

Sam gasped, knowing it wasn't real, but swearing he could feel Dean slide inside him. "Christ, Dean!"

"Yeah, can you feel me, Sam? Fuck, you're so tight, wanna go deeper…" he rambled, hand moving on his cock once again, faster and harder now, his hips jerking slightly, erratically.

Sam closed his eyes, briefly, imagining the feel of Dean buried inside him, sliding in and out. "I can feel you, Dean…it's so damn good…" His hand left his balls to dip further down, back behind, one finger circling his opening, pressing against it…

He forced his eyes open, needing to watch his brother. "Harder, Dean…c'mon, give it to me…"

Dean squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, made a keening noise in the back of his throat and Sam knew this was it…

"Yeah, Dean, yeah…" he encouraged him, on the precipice of orgasm himself. "Wanna watch you come, wanna watch you come…"

"Oh fuck, oh fuck…Sam!" Dean's eyes flew open, hazel eyes locked with hazel eyes as his back arched and climax tore through him. Dean shook as thick jets of white fluid erupted from his cock, coating his hand, his stomach, his chest.

"Sammy…" he breathed harshly, reaching out with his semen coated hand.

Sam moaned from deep inside his chest, licking Dean's fingers. The first taste of his brother was his undoing. His finger breached his entrance and Sam was flying apart, crying out Dean's name as he pulsed, over and over, trembling against the leather seat, hips jerking.

Dean was across the seat in an instant, kissing Sam deeply, fiercely, his hand covering Sam's on his cock as he climaxed, stroking Sam through his orgasm.

Sam kissed his brother back just as hard, mouths slanting against each other, tongues tangling together until neither of them could breathe, and were forced to part.

They rested their foreheads together, panting harshly, slowly coming down from their mind-blowing release.

Dean picked his head up slightly to look at Sam. "Holy… _fuck_ , Sam," he grinned. "That was fucking incredible." He dipped his head to kiss Sam gently. "Thanks. I really needed that." Then he cocked his head to the side. "Who knew you could be so kinky, little brother! All that dirty talk…damn!"

Sam smiled back. "Well, it was my fault you were in the state you were in. Least I could do was help you out."

Dean looked down at their sweaty, semen-covered bodies. "Looks like you helped yourself out there, too."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, speaking of that…is there a motel nearby? I'm feeling _much_ better."

THE END 


End file.
